Beauty and The Beast
by MissRedHead
Summary: Casadi Williams was a normal American, muggle-born Witch until her father was transferred to Scotland for his job. Being forced into a completely different type of Wizarding world, Casadi finds herself making friends with some unlikely people and falling for the one everyone sees as a Beast. Can she break through his shell? SSxOC, OOC Snape, Rated M for a reason, AOC is 17 in this!
1. Prelude

**Okay, so I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I have been thinking about this since seeing the new Beauty and The Beast trailer with Emma Watson. A young girl who recently began attending Hogwarts after moving to Scotland from Ilvermorny in America is the Beauty of the story while Snape is the "Beast" per se. He believed that Lily would help him be a better person but its really the American muggle-born girl with the affinity for potions and a smile that could light up the great hall. I will be writing this along with "The Cowboy's Marine". I hope you all like it! This is just the Prelude so there may be a couple hints at the relationship between our favorite potions master and my OC but I am also not letting much slip.**

 **~~~SSxCW~~~**

 _Professor and Mrs. Snape,_

 _I know this letter is much over due, I couldn't figure out how to put my thank you into proper words. If it were not for you two, we probably would have been unable to defeat Voldemort._

 _I want to thank you, Mrs. Snape, for the help you provided during the war. If it were not for your quick thinking and affinity for potions, we would not have the Hogwarts potions master. He would not be as happy as he is now. You helped him through the grief of loosing my mother and showed him what true love was. Just like the story Beauty and The Beast, you broke the spell that held him in a dark place. You showed him what is was like to love and be loved in return._

 _Professor Snape, if it weren't for everything you did for the Order, we would never have been able to complete most of the things we did. Thank you for everything you did Professor._

 _I know you two are on vacation, enjoying your last couple weeks before your daughter is born, but I needed to get this letter to you. When I finally figured out how to put everything into words, I knew I needed to get this to you as soon as possible or I would loose the bravery I had._

 _Thank you both, for everything. I hope you two enjoy your vacation and I hope I will be able to meet your child when she is born. If you need anything, please owl Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or Myself._

 _Regards,_

 _Harry Potter._


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so here is the very first ACTUAL chapter! I will be updating this every Thursday while "The Cowboy's Marine" will be updated every Tuesday. I need to get myself on a schedule so I'm not tossing crappy chapters out ever which way haha. So here we go with Beauty and The Beast!**

 **~~~SSxCW~~~**

I stared up at the large steam train that would be taking me to my new school. I could feel the anxiety settle in the pit of my stomach, making me nauseous. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the train, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I gripped my faded blue potions book in my arms, it being the only thing that would keep me sane on the long train ride.

Finding a seat in an empty cabin proved to be futile, every cabin already had groups of friends laughing and chatting away. Finally I resigned to sitting in a cabin with two other people, both of them had red hair and were whispering quietly to the other.

I quietly took a seat across from them, opening my book to where I left off. I didn't notice when they turned towards me, staring at me as if I was some kind of Wampus. When I felt their eyes on me, I turned my head towards them, meeting their brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, we just didn't hear you come into the compartment." The one closest to the door said.

"Yeah, it was like you just appeared." The other said with a laugh.

"Well I can tell you I didn't. I'm Casadi Williams." I smiled, setting my book down beside.

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin George." The one closest to the door spoke again.

"Nice to meet you guys. You two 6th year students also?" I asked.

"Yeah, what house are you in?" They asked, apparently not noticing my accent.

"I'm not in any house yet, I'm supposed to be sorted when I get to the school." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! You're the new American girl Harry was talking about!" George gasped, grinning at me.

"Harry?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

"You've never heard of Harry Potter?" Fred said, pure surprise on his face.

I shook my head, still confused about who this person was and why it was so shocking that I had never heard of this Harry Potter person. They stared at me for sometime before Fred began speaking again.

"Harry Potter is the only person known to survive the killing curse. He's really famous." He said.

"So he's famous here in England. Yeah, he may be famous in the wizarding world here but in America he isn't, sorry but I have no clue who he is." I said, raising an eyebrow at them.

The twins shrugged before turning back to their own conversation. I sighed and picked my book back up, reading over the Veritaserum potion. I took a short nap before heading off to one of the bathrooms on the carriage, changing into the black and gray uniform. I put my hair into a tight french braid, happy to get the thick waves out of my face and off my shoulders.

When we arrived at the school, I noticed a man in all black watching the students with a glare. He seemed to be searching for someone and I had a feeling it was me. Climbing off the train, my potions book clutched tightly against my chest, I walked over to him. He seemed to nod before beginning to walk towards the opposite way of the other students. I followed reluctantly, unsure of what was about to happen, my hand tightly gripping the wand in my pocket.

We arrived at the unmanned carriage and he offered me his hand to help me in. I politely took it, placing my book on my lap while I waited for him to get into the carriage also. I looked at him as the carriage began to move towards a castle looming in the distance, I had a feeling it was Hogwarts.

"From your robes, I am guessing you are Miss Williams." He said, his voice monotone and disinterested.

"Yes, sir. I'm Casadi Williams," I whispered, feeling suddenly shy for some reason, "Would it be impolite for me to ask who you are?"

"Professor Severus Snape." He said, shaking his head no.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied, nodding my head to him.

He turned his head towards the castle, ignoring me. I took the time to study his features. His strong, angular jaw line, his defined aquiline nose and thin yet still plump lips. His inky black hair hung to his shoulders and his coal eyes were hard yet there was something in them, a sadness that seemed to have taken a permanent place in his expression.

I quickly looked down at my hands, trying to keep from getting caught staring at him. I wasn't sure what class he taught but I had a feeling he didn't put up with any sort of goofing off in class. We suddenly stopped, the castle looming over us. Snape helped me from the carriage before storming off into the castle, his robes billowing behind him. I ran to catch up to him, my short legs having a hard time keeping up with his longer ones. He suddenly stopped at a wall with a large stone Griffin, saying the name of some sort of dessert. I watched as the statue began to turn, revealing steps. We walked up them, my hands were tightly gripping the book, my knuckles white.

I noticed an older man sitting behind a large desk, I had a very strong feeling that he was Dumbledore. A worn, brown hat sat on his desk before him, the folds making it look like it had a face. Snape had me sit down in the chair in front of the desk before moving to the back of the room, standing stoically by the door.

"Hello, Miss Williams and welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, his voice soft yet strong.

"Thank you headmaster, I am grateful for the opportunity to attend your school." I replied, my voice wavering slightly from nervousness.

"Don't be nervous Miss Williams, Hogwarts will be your home for the two years you will be attending." He spoke, a smile on his face.

I nodded, still feeling nervous about the fact that I was being thrown into a new school with a new curriculum and new classmates. Along with a new house. Dumbledore placed the ratty, brown hat on my head and it made me jump when it began speaking.

"Ah, an American. Muggle-born it seems but has quite the talent in Potions. Yes a great potions maker indeed. A low lying new affection for someone with the same affinity too. Brave, very brave but shy. Very sneaky too, having found all the ways to sneak around Ilvermorny after class hours. Yes, I believe you will do wonderful there. It will be Slytherin!" It said, moving around as it spoke.

I looked down at the robes which had morphed from the generic Hogwarts crest to a crest with a Green snake and my uniform now had green and silver accents. Smiling at Dumbledore, I thanked him along with the Sorting hat before telling them goodbye and turning back towards Snape. He gestured for me to head down the stairs and I did as told, my hand lightly brushing the large Griffin.

"Looks like you are one of my students." Snape said, making me jump slightly.

"You're head of Slytherin?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"I am, I'm also your potions professor." He replied, looking down at me for a second, "Seems you do enjoy potions, that seems to be something that blasted hat got right."

His voice was cold, a sneer evident. I had a feeling it had something to do with me being a No-Maj, something having to do with my place in Slytherin even with my blood status. When we arrived at the large hall, I walked over to the table with other students dressed the same way I was. Sitting at the end of the table, far away from the others in my house, I watched as Snape took a seat at the table at the front of the hall, the same stoic disinterested look on his face as he spoke to the older man beside him.

It was only a few moments later that a group of young students, they looked like they were about the same age I was when I arrived at Ilvermorny. I was glad that magic was able to explain how Dumbledore and the sorting hat got to the hall so quickly.

I watched as they were called one by one to the Sorting hat, each looked more nervous or frightened than the other. When they were done, Dumbledore stepped up to the golden owl podium, everyone immediately going silent.

"Welcome back students. This year, the term will be a bit different. For the first time in many years, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament. In just a few days times, students from Beauxbatons and from Durmstrang will be joining us for the upcoming school year and for the tournament. More information will be given when they arrive. Again Welcome back and enjoy the feast." He said before sweeping his arms out, food appearing on the large tables.

He sat in the large chair in the middle of the head table, conversing with the other staff around him. I picked at the food I put on my plate, feeling a little apprehensive about some of the meat dishes. I pulled out my potions book, reading through it while I ate, completely oblivious to those around me. I was pulled from my thoughts when someone sat down beside me. Looking over I came practically face to face with a blond boy, no older than 14 or 15. Raising an eyebrow I waited for him to talk while I chewed on a forkful of chicken.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I've never seen you around before. Were you going to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?" He asked, grinning at me and speaking as if I should know who he was.

"Ilvermorny actually, in America." I said after swallowing my food, "I'm Casadi Williams."

"Oh, your from America, that's interesting, is your family prominent in the wizarding community there?" He asked, leaning towards me.

"Yes I'm from America. No my family as No-Maj and please back up, I enjoy my personal space." I gave him a tight smile, knowing I looked visibly uncomfortable.

"You're a mudblood?" He sneered, suddenly glaring at me.

"Mudblood?" I asked, confused.

"Dirty blood, you're a muggle-born who has no right to practice magic." He growled out before standing and sauntering over to where I guess his friends sat.

I turned back to my book, a weird feeling settling in my stomach. I no longer had an appetite, pushing my plate away from me. I glanced up to the head table to see Snape looking at me with a soft expression. I looked back down, tugging on the dark red braid that laid sat on my shoulder. When we were finally finished with dinner, we were lead to the dorms. I was shocked to see that my house was located underground in the dungeons. I could feel the cold stares on me as we walked, everyone judging me. I had a feeling that most of the Slytherin students were from fully magical families, most likely I was the only No-Maj student in Slytherin.

We were taken into the common area, given our room assignments and the common area password before we were turned loose to do what we wished until curfew. I immediately went up to my room, getting ready for bed, trying to get away from the glares as the unwanted feeling. Laying back in my bed, I pulled the emerald curtains closed and cast a couple privacy and silencing spells. I closed my eyes, letting the stress and anxiety of the day pull me into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Hiatus

Hey guys, I know I promised weekly updates but I am going on hiatus for a while. My uncle and very close friend Brian passed away, it has hurt my family quite significantly and with not only my fiance being up in Maine and now my Uncle Brian being gone I cannot write. I am in a sad, dark place right now and my stories would end up taking turns for the worst, more than likely ending up in a character death or two. I do not wish to do that and hope you all can forgive me. I haven't been a loyal writer to you all the past couple months and I want to make it up to you as soon as I can. I would love if all of you would still keep an eye out for my updates. I love you guys so much and I will get back to writing as soon as I can. It's just with it being so close to Christmas, my personal life and my own mental health is coming first.

Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Yule, Joyous Kwanzaa, which ever you may celebrate :), and a happy new year guys!

MissRedHead Xx


End file.
